Under the Insurgence
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: A lost girl wakes up to find that she has no memories! Whats more, the region is filled with cults and mutated pokemon! As she learns about the world she wakes up in, can she discover herself before the cults gain control? Inspired by the popular fan game, Pokemon Insurgence.
1. The Cult of Darkrai

**Hey everyone! This is Serenity back with another fanfic.**

 **Now, this story is going to be based on something a little different...See there is a fan game called Pokemon Insurgence. It's really fun to play, and I've been so inspired by the game, I've decided to make a fanfiction based on it. This story will follow the story from the game, but it will be a little bit different...so enjoy!**

* * *

"Argh..." A lone blonde girl laid motionless on the bed. She had been knocked out and put to sleep.

"Gengar! Dream eater!" A man in a gray tunic commanded.

The girl was alone in a single room with a gengar that stood next to her bed.

Two men wearing gray tunics with a white hood and a red scarf stood in another room by the computer monitor, checking the status of the girl.

"All right. the door is sealed, and the Gengar is using dream eater as I've instructed it to do. Pretty soon the prisoner's memories will cease to exist."

Pretty soon, a woman with long white hair and wearing the same tunic approached the two men.

"So? How are the young one's memories fairing?" She asked.

"Miss Persephone, according to the computer, the prisoner's memories will be wiped within the hour." The grunt reported.

"Excellent. As soon as the memories are gone, we'll have fulfilled out end of the bargain. Good work you two." She smirked.

Persephone turned to leave but paused.

"We are starting the ritual soon. Will you two be attending or do you need to supervise?" She asked as she turned her heard to look at the two.

"Oh I coded it myself, it works perfectly. There's no need to supervise it."

"Very well, I will meet you upstairs."

"Er, miss! Wait! I have a question..." The other grunt spoke up. " After the child's memories are gone, what do you plan to do with the prisoner?" He asked.

"Kill them of course. I have no use for the child after her memories are wiped. It's best to dispose of her once the deed has been done." She replied.

"I'll expect you two upstairs within two minutes. The ritual is going to start very soon." She said as she left the room.

The grunt closest to the monitor turned to the machine and did some final inspections.

"Why are we even bothering to erase the kid's memories if we're just going to kill them anyways? It doesn't make sense..." The other grunt questioned.

"I have no clue. But you were smart to wait until she left the room...You know she hates to be questioned." He replied to his friend.

"You know, it's kind of sad...this poor kids has to have her memories wiped...and she doesn't even seem to be an adult yet. I kind of feel bad for her." the grunt said as he looked through the window to the girl on the bed.

"Don't sympathize too much with her, she had to ave done something to make Persephone want to erase her." The other grunt said. "C'mon, lets get upstairs, the ritual is going to start soon. It's always fun to see that." He said as he began walking away.

His friend turned one last time at the girl. "If you say so..." He said under his breath as he turned to catch up to his friend.

* * *

The girl laid motionless as the shadow pokemon continued to wipe her memories.

 ** _"Listen to me! You don't have much time! Please...you need to hear me..."_** A loud voice said urgently.

 _ **"...Oh thank Arceus you're not gone just yet...You have to listen to me. Any minute it will come back. you need to stay focused and remember all you can!"**_

"Argh..." The girl groaned as her eyes started to open.

 _ **"You need to wake up! Now!"**_

"Ahh!" The girl gasped as her eyes shot wide open. She looked upon the Gengar that was standing next to her bed.

"W-What the?!"

"Gen-" The gengar jumped back and prepared to use a move.

"Mew!" Suddenly, a floating pink cat-like creature appeared in front of the bed that the girl was laying on. The creature then projected a protective barrier around them.

"Mew!" The creature then stretched its arm forward, lifting up the Gengar with psychic powers.

"Gen?!" The Gengar looked at the creature with shock on his face.

"Meeew!" The creature then used its psychic powers to throw the Gengar with strong power, breaking down the door.

"What the..." the girl looked in awe.

 ** _"Quick! Follow Mew and get as far from this place as you can!"_** The voice said telepathically.

"H-huh?!" the girl turned her attention to the pink creature.

"S-So...Are you Mew?" She asked.

The Mew nodded as it quickly reached for the girl's hand, pulling her out of the bed.

"W-What? O-Okay then..."

The Mew floated over to the door, and waved for the girl to follow.

"Okay...I'm coming..." The girl said as she ran to follow the Mew.

The Mew motioned for the girl to continue down the hallway.

The Mew then floated into another room close by.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" The girl yelled as she ran to catch up.

"Mew!" Mew then came back to the girl, holding a green spray can.

"What is this? P-Pokemon Repel?" The girl read. "We can't take this...That'd be stealing, right?" The girl questioned.

"Mew!" The mew took the repel and stuffed it into the girl's bag

"Whoa! Okay, fine, I'll take it..." She replied.

"Mew..." Mew is undecided if traveling with the girl is a good thing or not.

The girl continued down the hallway, with Mew collecting supplies from the rooms the passed.

"C'mon, Mew." The girl said as she ran for the stairs at the end of the hallway.

As the two continued on the second floor, they raced towards the end of the hall, only to find a door blocking their exit.

"Hmm..." The girl tried to push open the door, with no luck.

"The door won't budge...It's locked...But I don't see any keyhole?" The girl observed.

She then turned her head to a little panel on the side where you could place a fingerprint.

"I bet this is where I have to open it..." The girl said as she reached down to place a fingerprint on the scanner.

As she placed her finger on the scanner, there was silence for a moment.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" The sirens blarred.

"Ahh! That's not a good sign!" The girl exclaimed.

"Mew Mew!" The mew called from down the hall a ways, pointing to another hallway.

"I'm coming!" The girl yelled as she started raced to follow the mew.

Up the stairs of the hallway, there was a big room that was filled with green ooze that covered most of the floor.

"What is this place?" She asked as she ran.

There was another staircase that led up to what looked like a ritual circle.

"Gah! It's a dead end!"

"Mew! Mew!" The mew handed the girl a note.

 _ **"I chose Mew to help you out of this mess due to its special ability. Good luck, ~your benefactor."**_

"My benefactor? What's this benefactor saying about a special ability?" The girl asked.

"Mew!" Mew pointed to the dried blood that was on the floor.

"Yeah yeah, that's great...what's this got to do with anything? H-Hey!" The mew then pushed the girl on the ground, where the dried blood was.

"Argh...Mew! What was that for?!" The girl groaned.

"Mew!" The mew yelled as it used its psychic powers. The girl then began to change shape.

"H-huh?!" The girl exclaimed as she noted that her clothes were now changed into a cult of Darkrai's tunic.

"What just-"

"Hey you!" The girl turned to look at two grunts who had ran up to the room.

"Oh...It's only you..." One of the grunts said.

"Hurry up, the ritual is about to start." The other grunt said as they headed down the stairs.

"..." The girl nodded as the two men left.

"So...Your ability is to make me look like one of them?" She asked.

"Mew." Mew nodded in reply.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here."

The girl made her way back to the finger-printed locked door. she pressed a finger to the scaner and the door opened.

"Wow...it worked." She said.

"C'mon, buddy, it'll start any minute!" One of the two grunts yelled.

The girl turned to mew, and then followed the two grunts.

"You know...You look...really familiar...Do I know you from somewhere?" One of the grunts asked.

"I uh..."

"Ah forget it, lets hurry up." The grunt said.

* * *

The three entered the main ritual room where all the cult of Darkrai grunts were waiting.

"And so we begin!" Persephone announced as she turned to the circle.

"Miss! Please you can't do this! I don't want to die!" The grunt pleaded as he stood in the middle of the circle.

"Silence! when you joined, you swore that you would give your life for us. How is this any different?" She asked rhetorically. "Don't think of this as evil, think of it as me claiming what I was promised."

Persephone raised her arm in the air. "Activate the ritual circle!"

The circle drawn on the floor began to glow green and red.

"Darkrai! Lord of darkness! I call upon you, on this evil night, to enter our world! In return, I offer you the soul of one of my own loyal servants, to be bound to your world of nightmares forever!"

The girl gazed at the poor grunt that stood in that circle. The look on his face displayed a combination of fear, worry, sentiment, and regret written on his face.

"Voco virtutem ubrarum dominum!" The leader chanted.

All of a sudden the room grew dark, as the legendary of nightmares appeared in the center of the circle.

 _N-no way...Did that grunt really just disappear?!_

The pokemon who resembled the cult's costumes stood in their presence.

"Darkrai...the lord of nightmares...You are the great balancer of the world. You punish the great and slay the immortal. it has been a year since I saw you last...A great feat was accomplished that day."

There was a pause as silence filed the room for a single moment.

"But now...I call upon you again. Darkrai! Join us, join me. I beseech you. Join the cult that has worshiped you for so many years. With my guidance, and your power, the world could be ours."

The darkrai stared at Persephone, with an unreadable emotion on its face.

"Dark..." The darkrai then disappeared from the room, refusing the deal.

"...Great! That's just great! It' probably gone off to Selene City to see my sister again...How could Darkrai deny such an offer? This was such a waste of a grunt..."

Persephone turned to her servants with anger and disappointment.

"Nobody say a word about this!" She said angrily.

Two grunts approached Persephone.

"Miss...please...I'm certain that if we tried again that we could trap Darkrai here. I'm not sure why it didn't work this time, but-"

"Out of my way." Persephone said sternly as she revealed a pokeball.

"Houndoom, use fire blast."

The houndoom obeyed and used its fiery breath to melt the grunts.

"Does anyone else feel like dying?" Persephone asked with rage. "Good! I didn't think so. I'm going to go check on the prisoner. No one better follow me." Persehone said as she stormed out of the room.

 _That girl's nuts..._ The girl thought.

"Mew..." the mew whispered into the girl's ear."

"Right...we need to get out of here..." The girl nodded.

* * *

"Hah...Hah...Huh?" The girl ran as fast as she could out of the Cult's base.

A white glow shone on her as she changed back to normal.

"We're back outside...But where in the world am I?" The girl asked.

The two were on a small rocky mountain that was in the middle of a forest.

"Mew..." The mew floated down the mountain.

"I'm coming..." She said as she followed Mew.

"We have to get out of here...fast..." the girl said.

"Ghastly!" All of a sudden, as the two were running, a pokemon made of gas charged at them.

"Ahh!" The girl screamed.

"Mew!"

"Ghast?!" The mew used its psychic powers to attack the pokemon, making it faint instantly.

"What was that thing?!" The girl asked.

"Mew!" The mew ignored the question, and pointed to a clear path in the forest.

"Do you thin that's the way out of here? C'mon, lets hurry." the girl said.

The two made their way through the forest, to a town in a nearby clearing.

"Huh?"

As she and Mew entered the town, Mew pulled on the girl's jacket.

"What is it, Mew?" She asked.

She turned to the mew to see that there was a small quartz flute and a note in Mew's hands.

"Mew..." The mew said softly as he handed the things to the girl.

The girl picked up the note and read it.

 _ **"This flute lets you call upon Mew when needed. Good Luck. ~Your benefactor"**_ The note read.

"Call you? You mean you have to leave?" The girl asked.

The mew nodded sorrowfully. "Mew..."

The girl looked at her friend.

"I understand...thank you for helping me, Mew." She slightly smiled.

"Mew..." The mew smiled back before teleporting away.

"Sigh..." The girl watched as her new friend disappeared.

"Huh?" Soon, she noticed that she wasn't alone. there was someone standing to her right.

She turned her head to see a young boy with short white hair that looked about her age. He was wearing a green buttoned shirt with brown dress pants.

"...I could have sworn I saw Mew here just now. Did you see it? A tiny pink pokemon?" He asked.

"Uh...yes I did." She replied.

"I knew it! It had to be Mew! I've always wanted to see a pokemon like that! This could e my break! I could tra..." The boy's excitement soon turned into slight disappointment.

"Sorry...My name is Damian. I'm an aspiring pokemon trainer. And you are?" He asked.

"Me? I'm-...I'm..."

 _Why is it so hard to remember my name all of a sudden? C'mon...C'mon, Seren, think!_ _Wait...huh?_

"Er, my name is Seren." The girl replied.

"Seren, huh? Got it. Pleasure to meet you!" Damian smiled.

"Same here." Seren smiled.

"You know, you came to Telnor Town at the perfect time. The Auger is coming today. You know who the Auger is, right? Damian asked.

"Uh...no. I'm don't know who he is." Seren replied.

"What?! You really don't know who he is?! How could you not?! Have yo been living under a rock? The auger is only of course the greatest man of all time. He protects the Torren region from cultists. He's my biggest hero!" Damian explained.

"I'm sorry...I've never heard of him..." Seren said.

"That's bizarre...How could you be in the Torren region and not know who he is? Anyway...The mayor and the townsfolk have been preparing ever since this morning. I'm excited! I was just running some errands before he arrives..." Damian smiled with excitement.

"Is he really that famous? Sounds like he's a really great guy." Seren said.

"You bet! He's the coolest guy I know. Hmm...I know! Why don't you help us out? We're assigning jobs in the town hall. If you come with me, you might get to meet the auger for yourself." Damian asked.

"Hmm...alright. I suppose I could help out." Seren replied.

"Great! I'll meet you in the town hall." Damian said.

In a matter of seconds, Damian sped through town like a rocket.

"Man that kid is fast..." Seren commented.

The girl them looked up at the sky.

"So...I'm in a place called Telnor Town, huh? In the Torren region? I still can't remember anything...but maybe if I help out a little, I'll figure something out." Seren thought out loud.

 _Yeah...I'll figure out things for sure. I may not know a lot of things about this world, but I can sure learn...Time to get to the town hall!_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for reading! Be sure to stay tuned for chapter 2, where Seren and Damian get their first pokemon. See you guys next time!  
**


	2. Delta Pokemon and Shade Forest

Seren raced through town, trying to search for her new friend. It had been only a few minutes that she had been in town, but already she was given something to do. A person who people called the auger was supposed to arrive at the town hall. the problem was, she couldn't find the town hall.

"Oh...where has Damian gone?" Seren asked herself.

She looked to her right to see a white building with a bright red roof. Outside at the front door of the building, there was a man wearing a blue shirt, covered by an orange apron.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you know where the town hall is?" She asked.

"Yes. It's just down the street, down that way." The man pointed to the direction behind Seren.

"Thank you sir." Seren said.

"No problem. Hey, I'm an employee at the Pokemart, just upstairs in the Pokemon Center here. Why don't you take some free samples?" He said as he handed Seren a little box.

"Er...thanks." She smiled.

"No problem. Be sure to visit the Pokemon Center when your Pokemon are tired." He smiled back.

Seren put the box into her bag and raced towards the town hall.

She stopped as she approached a brown building with a white dome on top.

"So this must be the town hall. It's pretty small looking..." She commented.

Seren walked on inside the building.

"I finished cleaning the road, is there anything else I an do?"

Seren turned her attention to the back of the room where Damian and his parents were standing.

"There he is..." Seren said to herself.

Seren walked over to join her friend.

"Hey Damian." She greeted.

"Oh hey Seren. Mom, Dad, this is my friend Seren. I met her uotside, and she offered to help."

"Nice to meet you Seren. thank you for helping us." His dad greeted.

"It's no trouble at all." Sere smiled back.

"Well, Damian, I think we're pretty much all set for when the Auger gets here. As long as you have your gift, we're all good." His father said.

"Oh...that...uh, see the thing is...I may have...forgotten..." Damian confessed.

"Of course you have...You'd better find one, and fast. you should be able to find something in one of the caves in the forest...Of course you'd need a pokemon to go through safely..."

 _That's right, there was that one wild pokemon that attacked me and Mew earlier..._

"No! Absolutely not a chance!"

"Huh?" Seren turned to see Damian's mother.

"Damian is only a child. He's not ready to get a pokemon." She argued.

"Mom, please...Everyone else got their pokemon and left."

"If your friends jumped off a cliff, would you too? It's too dangerous. You'll get yourself killed!" She protested.

"Why do you care? It's not like you're my real mother or anything..." Damian barked.

 _Damian?!_ Seren thought as she looked at her friend.

"I raised you since birth! You're not capable of raising a plant, let alone a Pokemon! You're irresponsible, antisocial, and you can't even-"

"That's enough out of you two! you're embarrassing us!" Their father intervened.

"Hmm..." He then turned to look at Seren. "You said your name was Seren, right? I'm sure you've handled pokemon before. How about a deal? We'll let you two get a pokemon, and if you two make it back unharmed, you may keep the pokemon as your very own."

"A p-pokemon?" Seren asked.

"R-Really?!" Damian's face glowed with excitement.

"Yes, as long as you show responsibility." Damian's father then turned to his wife. "How does that sound?"

"Fine. He won't though..."

"Aright! C'mon, Seren. Lets go! Professor Sylvan has a lot of eevee that she gives out to trainers." Damian said as he started to head for the door.

Damian paused as soon as the two got closer to the door.

"H-Hey, Seren? thanks for agreeing to do this with me...it means a lot." Damian said.

"No problem. Let's go get that gift for the Auger." Seren smiled.

* * *

The two friends eagerly headed to the pokemon lab t get their first pokemon.

"Listen, Professor. These pokemon, they're freaks. No other pokemon trainer would accept them as a part of their team, and we can't afford to keep them any longer. you already have a bunch of eevee as is, what is three more pokemon?" Damian and Seren heard as they entered the building.

"...why do you care about these pokemon? I know who you are...I know what you've done." A woman professor with blue hair wearing a white lab coat was seen talking to a man in a black suit and fedora.

"It's true, I'm merciless. I've done awful things. But there's no reason for these pokemon to die."

"Uh...hello? I'm Damian, and this is Seren. We're here to get a pokemon?" Damian said to the two.

"...So, you two wish to be pokemon trainers, correct? Tell me...have you two ever heard of Delta Species?" The man in the black suit asked.

"Uh...No?" Damian replied.

"I see...Delta Pokemon are pokemon that have had their dna altered or changed. This can change their appearance and their typing as well. these pokemon we've experimented on, but we can't keep them any longer."

The man turned to the professor.

"Professor, these pokemon shouldn't have to die, right? What if you just give them to these kids?" The man offered.

"...Put them on the table." Professor Sylvan replied.

"Thank you." He said to her.

The a walked over to the table to place three pokeballs.

"Uh...you said those pokemon are...Delta species, right? What kind of pokemon are they? And what typings do they have?" Seren asked the man.

"That is a good question. these pokemon are all experiments of bulbasaur, charmander and squirtle. The bulbasaur's typing has changed to become a psychic/fairy type pokemon, the charmander has been changed into a ghot/dragon, and finally the squirtle's typing has changed to become dark/fighting." the man explained as he placed down the pokeballs.

"Well, I'm afraid I must take my leave. Thank you." The man bowed as he walked towards Damian and Seren.

"Excuse me, please." The man said as Damian stepped aside for the man to pass through.

"So you two are here to get a pokemon, correct? Normally I would give you an eevee to start your journey. But you two may chose from these three delta pokemon." She said.

"Seren...I'm not sure what to do to be honest...I'll let you decide. But make it fast, we don't want to be late for when the Auger arrives." amien said.

"Alright then..."

Seren waled over to the table that held the three pokeballs.

 _The idea of mutated pokemon? Sounds a little creepy to me, but I'm also intrigued. I think I might pick one of them. But which one to choose?_ Seren wondered.

Seren looked at the pokeballs, but then stopped at the one on the left.

"I think I'm going to choose...this one." Seren said as she picked up the pokeball.

"So you'd like to choose Delta Bulbasaur?" The professor asked.

"Is that what this one's name is? Well then, I want to pick Delta Bulbasaur as my starter." Seren replied.

"Are you sure?" The professor asked.

"Yup. I'm sure. C'mon out!" Seren said as she threw the pokeball into the air.

The capsule opened as it was thrown into the air. A white glow came out of it as the creature inside was revealed.

The creature that came out was a little pink frog-like creature with a purple bulb on its back and purple and pink spots on its body.

"Bulbasaur!" The creature cried.

"...So this is a delta pokemon, huh?" Seren asked a she knelt down to look at her new companion.

"Bulba?" the Delta Bulbasaur gave her a confused look. "Bulba!" The bulbasaur then ran to its new trainer with a huge smile on its face.

"W-Whoa!" Seren said as her new partner jumped on her.

"Bulba..." The delta bulbasaur then started to nuzzle its trainer.

"Ha...Ha! I like you. I think you and I are gonna be great friends, delta bulbasaur." Seren smiled.

"Bulba!" The bulbasaur smiled.

"but you know...it's going to be a mouthful to call you 'delta bulbasaur'. How about I all you...Lili?" Seren suggested.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur nodded in agreement.

"Alright then!" Seren smiled.

Damian then walked up to the table.

"I think you're right, Seren. I'm gonna pick a delta pokemon, just like you." Damian said as he reached for one of the pokeballs on the table. "But you know...How about we test out our pokemon before heading to Shade Forest? Let's battle!" Damian said.

"Alright. You're on!" Seren smiled as she stood up.

"Go! Charmander!" Damian said as he threw his pokeball into the air, releasing a pokemon from the capsule.

"Char!" The pokemon that was revealed was the skeleton of a lizard, with a purple flame coming from its tail.

"That's a delta charmander? It looks kind of scary..." Seren commented.

"I don't care what it looks like, I like it just how it is!" Damian replied.

"...Alright then. Go Lili!" Seren commanded.

"Bulba!" The bulbasaur ran in front of its new trainer.

"Charmander! Use scratch!" Damian commanded.

"Char!" the delta charmander ran up to Lili and scratched it with its claws.

"Bulba!"

"Uh...Lili...use...um..." Seren stuttered.

"Bulbasaur!" Lili looked back at its trainer.

"This bulbasaur appears to know the move confusion." The professor informed.

"Confusion? Okay, Lili, use confusion!" Seren instructed.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" The bulbasaur's eyes glowed as it used it's psychic powers on the delta charmander.

"Charmander!" The charmander grunted as it was hit. "Ch-ar-ar..." The charmander then started dancing around.

"Uh...why is it dancing like that?" Seren asked.

"That's because it's been confused." The professor answered.

"It's confused? That's not good...Er, Charmaqnder! use scratch! One more time!"

"Char!" The charmander tried to stand still and focus. "ch...ar!" The charmander then hurt itself in confusion.

"What?!" Damian questioned.

"Alright...Lili! Use confusion once more!" Seren instructed.

"Bulbasauuur!" Lili obeyed as it used it psychic powers to hurt the charmander.

"charmander Chaaarrr..." The charmander grunted as it was struck by the move. It then fell to the ground in defeat.

"That's the match! Damian lost to Trainer Seren!" The professor announced.

"Ugh...I lost..." Damian sighed.

Damian returned the charmander to its pokeball.

"Wow, Seren, you're a really great trainer. You totally beat me." Damian smiled.

"Thanks...you weren't that bad yourself." Seren replied.

"Alright. So I'm going to head north into Shade Forest. at the end of the forest there should be a cave, that's where we're going to get the Auger's gift. I'll meet you there, okay?" Damian said.

"Alright. Sounds good to me." Seren replied.

Damian nodded in response and quickly exited the building.

"Seren, can I talk to your for a second?" The professor asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Seren asked as she approached the professor.

"Damian rushed off before I could give him one, but I'd like you to have this." The professor said as she handed a small little device to Seren.

"What is this thing?" Seren asked.

"This is a pokedex. It collects data on all sorts of pokemon you find. that's how I was able to tell what moves your pokemon knew." She explained.

"So if I use this, I'll know what moves my bulbasaur will know?" Seren asked.

"Yup. It'll be sure to come in handy." The professor replied. "Now you'd better go catch up to your friend."

"Yeah, I should. Thanks, Professor." Seren replied.

The new trainer then looked down at her new companion.

"Ready, Lili?" Seren asked the bulbasaur.

"Bulba!" She replied.

* * *

The two made their way north to Shade Forest.

"I wonder where Damian ran off to? He sure can get around..." Seren commented.

"Bulba..." Lili replied.

The two friends started to walk further into the forest.

"Huh?" Seren looked down to see a dropped item.

"What is this thing?" Seren asked as she bent down to pick it up.

"Nido!" Soon, a small blue hamster-like creature jumped in front of the two.

"Ah!" Seren gasped.

"Bulba!" Lili jumped in front as she used confusion on the pokemon.

"Nido!" She cried as she fainted in one attack.

"Wha...that was close...thanks, Lili." Seren thanked.

"Bulba!" Lili smiled.

Seren walked over to the fainted pokemon.

"I feel bad for attacking it like that though..." Seren commented as she looked at the fainted pokemon.

"Bulba?" The bulbasaur walked over to her friend.

"Wait...Maybe that thing the guy gave me will help..." Seren said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small box.

Seren opened the box to find five pokeballs packaged in it.

"Hmm..." Seren hummed in thought.

"Bulbasaur!" Lili said as she grabbed one of the pokeballs.

"Huh?" Seren watched as the pokemon placed a pokeball in her hand. "You want me to use this?" Seren asked.

"Bulba!" Lili smiled.

"Alright..." Seren replied.

Seren touched the pokeball to the fainted pokemon.

The pokeball opened and glowed as the pokemon went inside it. After a couple shakes, the pokeball sparkled as it signaled a successful capture.

"So...it's mine?" I asked.

Soon, Seren heard a little beep come from her bag.

"Hmm?" Seren opened her bag to find her pokedex inside. The pokedex opened to reveal capture data on the new pokemon.

"So this pokemon's name is nidoran, huh?" She asked. "Hmm...So what do I do with it now?" Seren wondered.

"Bulbasaur." Lili then started to walk towards where they entered the forest.

"Head back to town?" Seren asked.

 _Wait...that's right...I have to bring Nidoran to the Pokemon Center..._

"Lets go then." Seren replied.

* * *

Seren and Lili rushed back to the Pokemon Center in town.

"So this is the pokemon center?" Seren looked around as she saw a welcoming environment. There was a little sitting area in the back to the left where you could find books on pokemon information. In the back, there was a woman with pink hair standing at a big red counter. Seren held Nidoran's pokeball in her hand and approached the woman.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. Would you like to rest your pokemon?" The woman asked.

"Uh...rest my pokemon?" Seren asked.

"Yes. We restore your tired pokemon to full health." The woman replied.

"Then yes, I'd like to rest my pokemon here." Seren replied.

"Okay then. I'll take your pokemon for a few seconds." She said.

"Bulbasaur!" Lili said as she jumped onto the counter.

The woman took the pokemon over to a large machine. As the machine started, yellow lights shone around the pokemon as the pokemon were being healed.

After the pokemon were completely healed, the woman took the pokemon from the machine and handed them back to Seren. "Thank you for waiting. your pokemon have been restored to full health. We hope to see you again!" The woman smiled.

"Thank you very much." Seren thanked as she took Nidoran's pokeball.

"Bulbasaur!" Lili said as she hopped down from the counter, next to Seren.

A little ways away, Seren knelt down.

"Come on out, Nidoran." She said as she held out Nidoran's pokeball.

The capsule opened to reveal the blue hamster-like creature.

"Hi there, nidoran. Sorry we had to attack you in the forest earlier..." Seren apologized.

"Nido?" The female nidoran looked at Seren with slight distrust.

"What's the matter? You don't have to be afraid of me." Seren replied.

Soon, an older man approached Seren and her pokemon.

"Excuse me, young lady is this your Nidoran?" He asked.

"Uh...yes, she is." Seren replied.

"I see..." The man bent down to look at the nidoran.

"Nido?" The nidoran looked at the man hesitantly, but slowly approached him.

"This pokemon still seems undecided if traveling with you is a good idea or not." The man then looked at Seren. "Do you know how to bond with a pokemon?" The man asked.

"Um...Well, me and Lili here seem to be pretty close..." Seren replied.

"I see...See, it's one of the many responsibilities of a trainer to have a close bond with their pokemon. If you can't achieve that, then battle will be very hard to win." The man said.

"So...how can I improve my bond with my pokemon?" Seren asked.

"Well...training pokemon in battles might help you...Giving it a nickname helps as well."

"A nickname, huh?"

Seren looked back down at her nidoran.

"Nido..." Nidoran seems to be trying to tell Seren something with her eyes.

"Hmm...Hey Nidoran? How does the name Lizzie sound?" Seren asked.

"Nido?" She questioned.

"Lizzie, is it? That is a decent nickname. but, would you like to give it a nicer name?" The man asked.

"Mmm..." Seren looked back down at her pokemon. She noticed that there was a slight smile forming on the pokemon's face. "I don't think so. I like he name Lizzie." Seren replied.

"Nidoran!" The nidoran slightly smiled at the name.

"I see. That is a nice name indeed." He smiled.

C'mon, guys. We have to get going if we're going to catch up to Damian." Seren smiled at her two friends.

"Bulba!" Lili agreed.

"Nido!" Lizzie replied.

"Thanks for the help, sir." Seren thanked.

"You're very welcome. Good luck on your journey!" He smiled at her.

The three friends exited the pokemon center to head through Shade Forest, in hopes of catching up to Damian.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that second chapter! For those who've played Pokemon Insurgence I hope you enjoy finding the easter eggs I've scattered throughout the story. :)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story, and see you all next time!**

 **Seren's team data:**

 **Lili - Delta bulbasaur -**  
 **Level: 7  
Ability: Psycho Call**  
 **Moveset:  
** **-Tackle** **-Baby Doll Eyes** **  
-Confusion**

 **Lizzie - Nidoran** **-**  
 **Level: 5  
Ability: Rivalry  
Moveset:  
-Growl  
-Tackle**


End file.
